


(We've Got) All the Time in the World

by misura



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Death Fix, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, just because my boyfriend created a big damn hole in the space time continuum, we can no longer make out where people might see?" Mac scoffed. "Stuff that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We've Got) All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



_I know that uniform._ Vaguely, Evan was aware of Dylan beside him, the Anomaly behind him, flickering out of existence. (Not _directly_ behind him, then.)

_I know that face._

"Mate. Do you have _any_ idea what a gigantic mess you've just made?"

_I know that voice._ Evan laughed, feeling light-headed. Possibly, he was bordering on hysteria; it wasn't quite as bad as that time when he'd been dosed with some prehistoric hallucinogens, but there was a touch of that same mood, at least until he followed that thought to it's inevitable conclusion.

"You're not real."

"Not _real_?" Mac - imaginary, gloriously alive-looking Mac sputtered. Dylan stilled, but she didn't ask Evan who he was talking to. The two of them sharing a hallucination might be just this side of possible, Evan supposed; they'd both just come stumbling out of an Anomaly, they'd both been emotionally attached to Mac. "What, you think I'm some sort of illusion? A big old fake?"

That had to be it, really; the alternative was -

Mac stepped forwards and kissed him.

"Does that feel like I'm not real to you, huh?" Mac asked.

"Guys," Dylan said. "Maybe take this somewhere a little more private, yeah?"

"What, just because my boyfriend created a big damn hole in the space time continuum, we can no longer make out where people might see?" Mac scoffed. "Stuff that."

Evan would have made an excellent, well-considered response to that, except that Mac stepped forards and kissed him again and damn, Mac was a good kisser. Which was fair enough, probably - little point in fantasizing about someone _not_ being a good kisser.

 

"You're from 2011."

Mac grimaced. "Well, sort of. I mean, we actually met in 2004. You were with what's-her-name." Evan swallowed and thought _Brooke? she's alive?_ , except then Mac added, "The blonde," meaning it wasn't Brooke - and not Ange, either.

Dylan came back with coffee.

"I don't think I ever dated a blonde woman," Evan said.

"Not in _your_ timeline, maybe." Mac accepted a cup. "Black, no milk or sugar, right?"

Dylan grinned. "Good to know at least _some_ things don't change."

Mac shrugged. "Well, little chance of how I take my coffee affecting the course of history, isn't there?"

_Big chance of who you fall in love with_ not _being nearly as harmless._ "So what happened to _this_ timeline's Evan Cross? I mean, no offense, but I'm not him."

"Why'd that offend me?" Mac asked. "And _that_ is an excellent question, as well as a useless one."

"Because he's not going to come back," Dylan said, softly. "Is he?"

"No." Mac put down his cup and stared out of the window. Leeds was leading a team of soldiers in loading up a truck. "He ain't."

 

There was a key in his pocket that was vaguely familiar and yet not.

"It doesn't make sense," he told Dylan. She'd been with him in the Anomaly. "None of it."

"Tell me about it," she said. "You know, I'm almost afraid to go home. I mean, who knows what I'm going to find there? A live-in boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

Evan grinned. "Maybe you just got a dog or something. I mean, hey, you still like animals, right?"

Dylan held up her keyring. "No dog whistle."

"Cat, then."

"I can handle a cat."

"I'm sure you can."

 

The apartment was big. _Too big. For one person, anyway._ Evan'd found the address in his car's GPS, listed as 'home'. Nowhere near any place he'd lived before.

At least most of the clothes looked vaguely familiar.

"Evan? You home?"

_Mac._ Well, that settled the matter of his living arrangements, then. "I'm in the bedroom."

Mac walked in and it was _his_ Mac, the Mac he'd known and yet not at the same time. _The uniform._ The Mac who'd gone back to 2006 had been wearing a military uniform.

This one didn't. This one looked like the Mac whom Evan'd kept in his freezer for years and then buried in a nameless grave. Which meant -

"Yup, still the same horribly boring taste in shirts," Mac said. "Sad, really."

"It's not about the shirt, it's about who's wearing it." _It's not about the uniform - except that it is, because that's what changed. That's what made the difference._

"Or not wearing it. Fancy ordering some take-out for dinner tonight?"

_Is Ange still around? Toby? Sam and Bill?_ "Sounds good. Chinese, maybe?"

Mac sighed. "Honestly, what's an adventurous fellow like me doing with someone like you? I was thinking Algerian - or Mexican, maybe? Russian?"

If anyone else from the team was still around, Evan figured their contact information would probably be on his tablet. "Yeah, fine. Whatever you want."

"That's more like it," Mac said. "By which I mean less. You feeling all right then?"

_I need more data. And possibly a drink._ "I'm fine," Evan said. "Why don't you go order some dinner? There's just some stuff I need to check."

Mac sighed. "Yup. Same old Evan."

 

Dinner was ... an experience.

"What did I tell you?" Mac appeared to think it was an enjoyable one. "It's good, isn't it?"

"It's not bad," Evan admitted. _It's edible. Barely._ He'd found Ange - currently somewhere in East-Asia and not in any obvious way connected to the Anomalies.

He hadn't found Toby, or any other one of the Fatal Babes, which possibly proved something about the unpredictability of cause and effect.

"You going to finish that before it gets cold?"

Evan shoved the container in Mac's direction. "Feel free."

"Thanks. So, I'm just curious, is this mopey Evan I'm seeing, or just really deep in thought Evan?"

Evan sighed. He wished he'd insisted on getting Chinese - or a pizza, maybe. "It's just a lot to take in. All these things that are different. I'm feeling a bit out of my depth. Or no, scratch that, I'm feeling a _lot_ out of my depth."

"Well, at least you've still got me," Mac said. "That's familiar, right? Your way too good for you boyfriend? And, I mean, not to say I'm not major cheesed at you for going and changing the timeline, but we'll work out how to fix it. You'll figure something out. You always do."

_No, I don't._ He hadn't looked for Brooke. Or Drake. "Honestly, it's not _that_ familiar."

"Oh right." Mac looked pensive. "Still in the honeymoon stages then, when you left?"

_I'm pretty sure you and Toby were going to hook up. And me and Dylan, maybe._ "Not exactly."

"Broken up? You _can_ be a bit of an arse sometimes, you know."

"It's uh - " The thing was, he could do this. It was a strange feeling, to realize that maybe he'd been in love with someone neither Brooke nor Ange all this time and hadn't even known it himself, but there you had it. _Maybe this is just what happens when you cross over into another timeline._

Mac grimaced. "What, complicated?"

"Kind of, yeah." Evan sighed. "But hey, like you said, we'll figure something out. So what's for dessert?"

Mac grinned and reached into the bag. "Trust me, you'll love this."


End file.
